Entei (Pokémon)
|} |ndex=244 |jdex=244 |oldjdex=239 |fbrow=202 |obrow=186 |height-ftin=6'11" |height-m=2.1 |weight-lbs=436.5 |weight-kg=198.0 |egggroupn=0 |egggroup1=Undiscovered |gendercode=255 |eggcycles=80 |evtotal=3 |evhp=1 |evat=2 |expyield=261 |oldexp=217 |lv100exp=1,250,000 |color=Brown |catchrate=3 |body=08 |pokefordex=entei |generation=2 |friendship=35 }} Entei (Japanese: エンテイ Entei) is a Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation II. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Along with and , it is one of the Legendary beasts said to be resurrected by after the burning of the Brass Tower. Out of the three beasts, Entei is said to represent the flames that burned the Brass Tower. Biology Entei is a massive, quadruped with some qualities. It is covered in brown fur and a long, light gray cloud of smoke for a mane running along its entire back. It has gray plates on either side of the mane and a plate beneath the cream belly fur on its chest. Entei has gray paws with brown pads and black cuff-like bands on its legs. Its main faceplate is red and shaped like fins or a six-sided star. A gray plate, resembling a horseshoe mustache, covers its muzzle. It also has a yellow crest with three sloped points on its forehead and red eyes. As a whole, Entei's head appears to resemble a . An Entei is born whenever a new volcano appears. It is also said that whenever Entei roars, a volcano erupts somewhere in the world. Entei races across at high speeds. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Entei (M03) Entei debuted in Spell of the Unown: Entei. In the movie, an illusory Entei was a major character who appeared to Molly Hale after she made a wish on the . A Entei appeared alongside the other members of its trio and in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Other Entei physically debuted in Entei at Your Own Risk. Nelson tried to catch it and used 's to prevent Entei from escaping, only for Entei to use , enabling Entei to escape. A Mirage Entei was used by the Mirage Master in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon. Minor appearances An Entei appeared in a flashback in For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll!. An Entei made a cameo appearance in the opening sequence of Jirachi: Wish Maker, where it was seen in a volcanic area. An Entei made a cameo appearance in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. An Entei made a cameo appearance in the opening sequence of The Rise of Darkrai, where it fired a at a . An Entei made a cameo appearance in the opening sequence of Arceus and the Jewel of Life. An Entei appeared in 's fantasy in An Egg Scramble!, where it was one of the Pokémon they hoped the that they stole from would hatch into. An Entei appeared in I Choose You!. Many Trainers attempted to catch it, including , Verity, and Sorrel, but it fled. It was later seen taking shelter in a cave with a group of Pokémon. ]] In Pokémon Generations A Entei appeared in Ecruteak City in The Reawakening, during a flashback about the creation of the legendary beasts. In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations An illusory Entei plays a major role in Spell of the Unown: Entei. Likewise, it appears in the of the film by Tanigami Toshio. A Entei appears in the of the fourth and final , Zoroark: Master of Illusions. In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] Entei appeared as a beam of light in Slugging It Out With Slugma. Its first real appearance was in Really Raikou & Entirely Entei I, where it along with Raikou tests Falkner and were joined by Suicune in Really Raikou & Entirely Entei II, discussing about Ho-oh. It was revealed in a flashback in Hello, Lickitung, where it was awakened by along with its two counterparts, and the three raced around Kanto and Johto looking for s to help them defeat the Masked Man to free . After it saves Silver and 's lives in Really Remoraid, after their defeat against the Masked Man in the Lake of Rage, it brought them to one of the Whirl Islands to heal them with its flames and later left prior to Silver awakening. Blaine uses this fire to burn away the cells infecting his arm and eventually pairs up with him, and later . Later, DJ Mary's copies this power using . Once the Masked Man is defeated, Entei once again joins its comrades and roams the land of Johto once again. It has not been seen since. In this manga, Entei's fire has a healing effect, burning away disease and evil auras. It is also the move capable of permanently melting away the Masked Man's moving ice sculptures, which typically repair themselves from any attack. In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga has an Entei which was the final Pokémon that went up against in Final Battle: Versus The Salon Maiden. In the Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master! manga Ryū and Tamaru own an Entei. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga An Entei appeared in Gold and Black VS Team Rocket and reappeared in The Legendary Pokémon. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga An Entei appeared in GDZ60. In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga An Entei appeared in JBA3. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga An Entei appeared in Clefairy's Dream Comes True. An Entei appeared in Find the Legendary Pokémon!!. An Entei appeared in PMDP29. An Entei appeared in PMHGSS04 and reappeared in PMHGSS05. In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga Soro caught an Entei. In the TCG Other appearances ]] Super Smash Bros. Melee/Brawl/3DS/Wii U/Ultimate When released from a Poké Ball, Entei unleashes a volcanic that deals a lot of damage to any opponents that get trapped in it. In Melee, Entei is also featured in the , where it is used as a stage akin to the Poké Floats stage. If the player is the last one standing, they receive an Entei trophy. Melee trophy information A volcanic Fire-type, Entei is hotter than liquid magma and as tough as nails. This powerful creature was one of the three Pokémon running around the Burned Tower of Ecruteak City. Entei is extremely difficult to capture, as it tends to wander all over the landscape, sprouting intense flames from its body. Brawl trophy information "A Volcano Pokémon. When Entei barks, a volcano erupts, and it's said that a new Entei is born every time a volcano appears. A proverb claims that the warmth of summer is created by Entei racing through the clouds. Entei uses , a flaming vortex that traps and damages foes for multiple turns." 3DS/Wii U trophy information NA: One of the three Legendary Pokémon that rose from the ashes of the Burned Tower. It has a distinct white mane running down its back. When brought into battle, it unleashes a powerful Fire Spin attack that pulls in enemies, damages them, and then launches them as the fires peter out. Ouch! PAL: One of the three Legendary Pokémon to rise from the ashes of the Burned Tower. It has a distinctive white mane running along its back. Its powerful Fire Spin attack will suck in any fighters nearby and trap them, dealing damage all the while. When the fire burns itself out, any fighters within are blasted off the stage. Game data NPC appearances * : Gordor considers Entei to be the best and most loyal of the Legendary trio. The player captures it when it is first unleashed in the Jungle Relic but it is still taken by the Go-Rock Squad, using their new Super Styler. Entei later acts as the final boss of the game. * : encounters the and their along with soon after and are turned to stone. He later battles them where they end up fully evolving but is later turned to stone and helps free them from the Voidlands. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations Johto}} Johto}} |} |} Kanto (if the chose ) (only one)}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} Johto}} }} |} |} only)}} |} |} or in the party) (only one)}} |} |} ) (Only one)}} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} )}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Beach Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Daybreak Ruins, Rand's House}} |} |} |area=Cave: World Axle - B2F (Post-ending)}} |area=Magical Lake: Dual Launchers (Reward), Entranceway: Battle Royale - Cage Match}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 3}} |area=Expert Stage: Stage EX14 Event: Entei Appears}} |area=Silver Isles: Bewildering Cave (Special Boss)}} |area=Fire Island Volcano, first visit only}} |area=Area 19: Stage 04}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Entei|English|United States|40 |November 22 to 29, 2001; December 7 to 20, 2001; June 22 to 28, 2002; July 5 to 11, 2002; November 15 to 21, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Shiny Entei}} |Journey Across America Entei|English|United States|70|February 25 to July 23, 2006|link=List of Journey Across America event Pokémon distributions#Entei}} |Top 10 Distribution Entei|English|United Kingdom|70|June 10, 2006; October 14 to November 19, 2006|link=List of English event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Entei}} |Top 10 Distribution Entei|Italian|Italy|70|June 23 to 25, 2006|link=List of Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Entei}} |Top 10 Distribution Entei|Spanish|Spain|70|June 27 to August 27, 2006|link=List of Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Entei}} |Party of the Decade Entei|English|United States|70|August 8, 2006|link=List of Party of the Decade event Pokémon distributions#Entei}} |Top 10 Distribution Entei|German|Germany|70|September 24 to November 5, 2006|link=List of German event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Entei}} |Top 10 Distribution Entei|French|France|70|September 26, 2006|link=List of French event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Entei}} |Crown Entei|Japanese|Japan|30 |June 18 to August 31, 2010|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Entei}} |Shinsegae Entei|Korean|South Korea|30 |October 30 to November 28, 2010|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Shinsegae Entei}} |Crown City Entei|Korean|South Korea|30 |December 16, 2010 to January 9, 2011|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Crown City Entei}} |GameStop Entei|English|North America|30 |January 17 to 23, 2011|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#GameStop Entei}} |Winter 2011 Entei|English|Wi-Fi|30 |February 14 to 20, 2011|link=List of Wi-Fi English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Winter 2011 Entei}} |Winter 2011 Entei|French|Wi-Fi|30 |February 14 to 20, 2011|link=List of Wi-Fi French event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Winter 2011 Entei}} |Winter 2011 Entei|German|Wi-Fi|30 |February 14 to 20, 2011|link=List of Wi-Fi German event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Winter 2011 Entei}} |Winter 2011 Entei|Italian|Wi-Fi|30 |February 14 to 20, 2011|link=List of Wi-Fi Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Winter 2011 Entei}} |Winter 2011 Entei|Spanish|Wi-Fi|30 |February 14 to 20, 2011|link=List of Wi-Fi Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Winter 2011 Entei}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Entei|American region|Online|60|April 2 to July 23, 2018|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Entei}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Entei|American region|Online|100|April 2 to July 23, 2018|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Entei}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Entei|PAL region|Nintendo Network|60|April 4 to 25, 2018|link=List of PAL region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Entei}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Entei|PAL region|Nintendo Network|100|April 4 to 25, 2018|link=List of PAL region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Entei}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Entei|Taiwanese region|Nintendo Network|60|April 4 to 25, 2018|link=List of Taiwanese region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Entei}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Entei|Taiwanese region|Nintendo Network|100|April 4 to 25, 2018|link=List of Taiwanese region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Entei}} |Korean League Entei|Korean|South Korea|100|December 22 to 23, 2018|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Entei}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Entei, along with and , was designed by Muneo Saitō.http://kai-you.net/article/5034 * Entei shares its name with and . They are all known as the Volcano Pokémon. ** Coincidentally, they all learn . * Entei's number in the National Pokédex and the Johto Pokédex are the same: 244. * Entei has the highest base of all Pokémon. * In , playing Entei's cry in the Pokédex then switching to or before the cry ends . * An unused event present in the data of (but removed from ) allows for the player to obtain a level 40 Entei. * Entei's effort value yield of 1 HP and 2 Attack is unique. Origin Entei may be based on , or Lions of Foo, creatures that resemble fully grown male lions. They are often confused with canines and incorrectly called "Foo Dogs" by Westerners. Their original significance was serving as guardians (like gargoyles upon churches) at Buddhist temples. The image of a ferocious beast would scare intruders away. This correlates with Entei being seen as a guardian in the third movie, protecting Molly and her allies. Like a real lion, Entei boasts a regal mane, long retractable claws, and a strong, bulky, yet agile body. Its face is short and bears resemblance to a lion's skull — short and wedged, but with the unique flatness that ShiShi statues also bore. The yellow design on its head could be interpreted as a stylized crown or a Kabuto helmet. In China, the lion is regarded as a symbol of power and strength. Lions are also popularly known as symbols of fire. However, Entei also resembles large short-muzzled s, such as a . Entei's brown shaggy fur and white paws and muzzle are similar to a , a large dog known for its strength. Its lion-like appearance, mask-like face, and masses of fur make it look like the Balinese lion spirit , a guardian spirit who kills the wicked witch in order to maintain the balance of good and evil. Entei's roar is known throughout the Pokémon world as a sign of a new volcano erupting, and a new Entei being born. Entei may also have some inspiration from the , the chief of the Emishi, who was later labeled as a demon called 'Aka-gashira' (Red-Head). It also has the appearance of a , its head is volcano-shaped and has a bright yellow eruption-flame on the top, and the red is seen on the side of its face, it has volcanic smoke leaving from the back and has two spiky mountains on the back. Name origin Entei may be a combination of 炎天 ''enten (blazing heat) or 炎 en (flame, an alternate reading of honō) and 皇帝 kōtei (emperor). It can be written in kanji as 炎帝 (identical to the Chinese ). In other languages , , , and |fr=Entei|frmeaning=Same as Japanese name |es=Entei|esmeaning=Same as Japanese name |de=Entei|demeaning=Same as Japanese name |it=Entei|itmeaning=Same as Japanese name |ko=앤테이 Entei|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=炎帝 Yándì|zh_cmnmeaning=From . Also a reference to the ancient Chinese emperor, |hi=एंटी Entei|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Энтей Entey|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |he=אנטיי Entey|hemeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Legendary beasts * Entei (M03) * Legendary beasts (M13) * Entei (Adventures) * Entei (Super Mystery Dungeon) * Legendary beasts (Super Mystery Dungeon) Notes External links * |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary trio Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon obtainable before the Elite Four Category:Kanto Legendary Pokémon Category:Johto Legendary Pokémon Category:Orre Legendary Pokémon Category:Roaming Pokémon de:Entei es:Entei fr:Entei it:Entei ja:エンテイ zh:炎帝